


I Have Miles to Go (But For Now I'll Sleep)

by windscryer



Series: Maja's Fluff VLD Week 2017 [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: -_-;, Cuddles, Exhaustion, Female Pidge | Katie Holt, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, I Tried, Platonic Cuddling, Well - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 18:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10622496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windscryer/pseuds/windscryer
Summary: Pidge needs sleep. Hunk is always happy to cuddle. Everyone wins.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the tumblr Voltron Fluff Week 2017, Day 3: Sleepovers/Naptime.

The door to Hunk’s room opened, but his attention remained on the pad he had balanced on his chest as he lay stretched out on his bed. He was reading up on what amounted to user manuals for the Lions and, while he got the feeling that a lot had either been left out or was such common knowledge on Altea that they hadn’t bothered to include it, he was still learning a lot.

Having Yellow in his head to fill in some of the gaps or share a more detailed understanding of what was there helped, to be sure.

He heard the shuffle of a short stride and tiny feet and tabbed the clock into view for a second. It was earlier than she usually hit her wall of exhaustion, but she’d been running herself particularly ragged this week with the new data they’d pulled from the last Galra base they’d raided.

He wondered if she’d cut herself loose or if there had been intervention on the part of someone else.

She stopped next to him to yawn so widely her jaw audibly cracked and he couldn’t resist his own yawn. Little hands pawed at his wrist but she wasn’t going to be able to lift it if she was this tired. Amused as he was, he could practically feel the exhaustion seeping out of her.

He lifted his arm and she grunted when it almost knocked her off balance, but he twisted his wrist and caught her forearm, holding her up until she steadied.

It only lasted for a second, though, before she all but collapsed against his side. Her legs were tucked up and she tugged on his hand to pull it back down around her shoulders.

“Bad news?” he asked quietly.

“Not yet,” she said around another yawn slurring her words. “Might be good actually. Tomorrow. Sleep now.”

It was Yellow who passed along the slightly more coherent message from Green that there was something very promising, but they were both too tired to be sure of anything right now and Shiro and Black had intervened before they got too excited over something that might be nothing.

Hunk got the feeling that the left arm of Voltron was as exhausted by the continued lack of progress as her Paladin. Still, there was a spark of hope there that loosened some of the worry in his chest.

He couldn’t hug Green, but he could hug Pidge, squeezing her small frame against his side until she whuffed in mild protest.

“Stop squishin’ me,” she grumbled.

“Can’t help it,” he said. “You’re like a teddy bear.”

She cracked one eye to glare at him. “There’s not going to be anything teddy about the way this bear is gonna bite you if you keep it up.”

That would have been much more of a threat if her glasses weren’t askew on her face and her hair wasn’t fluffy from running her hands through it. Her nose scrunched up and then she yawned  _ again,  _ looking very put out by it and he had to bite back the laughter.

“Go to sleep,” he said, setting his pad down long enough to free her glasses and put them on safely on a shelf.

She made one last noise as she burrowed back into his side, but he could already feel her breath evening out and her muscles going slack and heavy against his side. He rubbed a hand up and down her arm and then picked up his pad again and resumed his reading.


End file.
